


Jesteś mój

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Specyficzność Akashiego polega na jego niezachwianej pewności siebie. Także w przypadku jego podejścia do związku z Kuroko nie jest inaczej - chłopak wie dokładnie, czego ma oczekiwać od Tetsuyi i doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak o ich relacjach myśli błękitnowłosy.<br/>Ale czy na pewno?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesteś mój

            Po raz kolejny budzę się przy twoim boku. Leżysz odwrócony do mnie plecami, niemalże na skraju łóżka. Twoja delikatna, biała skóra przyciąga moje spojrzenie. Sięgam dłonią i przesuwam powoli palcami po twoim kręgosłupie. Wzdrygasz się, wyginając się w drugą stronę. Uśmiecham się lekko. Twoja reakcja jest taka dla ciebie typowa... .

            Nie lubisz, kiedy cię dotykam, prawda? Wiem o tym, ale nie mam zamiaru zaprzestać tego. Przybliżam się do ciebie i obejmuję ostrożnie. Drżysz lekko, ale szybko się uspokajasz. Nie ukrywasz tego, że nie śpisz, bo zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że niczego przede mną nie ukryjesz.

            Jestem tym, który zna cię najlepiej. Tym, który odkrył w tobie niewielki zalążek talentu. Tym, który pokierował cię w odpowiednim kierunku. Jestem tym, dzięki któremu zawdzięczasz to, że jesteś w pierwszym składzie. Że grasz w meczach.

            Przez chwilę leżę spokojnie, przesuwając powoli dłonią po twoim brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Oddychasz spokojnie, bo już się do tego przyzwyczaiłeś. Nie starasz się już mnie powstrzymać, oddajesz się temu bez żadnych sprzeciwów. Nie uciekasz, nie szarpiesz się, nie robisz żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Przymykasz oczy. Nie wiem, o czym myślisz, ale na pewno nie starasz się myśleć o tym, co właśnie robię.

            Całuję delikatnie twoje ramię, dłonią chwytam twój sztywniejący członek i delikatnie przesuwam nią po nim. Podkulasz lekko nogi i stękasz cicho, zamykając oczy i marszcząc brwi.

            Nie masz pojęcia, jak pięknie teraz wyglądasz, Tetsuya...

            Obracam cię na plecy i, nie przerywając ruchów dłoni, całuję cię delikatnie w usta. Jęczysz cicho, otwierając oczy, w których błyszczą łzy. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczony, ale mnie to nie przeszkadza w tym, by powtórzyć to, co robiliśmy tej nocy.

            Wsuwam język do twoich ust i szukam nim twojego. Jest miękki i mokry, uwielbiam go. Jesteś taki niedoświadczony, ale jednak potrafisz mi sprawić nim przyjemność, choć robisz to niechętnie.

            Wolałbyś pograć w kosza z Aomine, prawda?

            Przygryzam twoją wargę delikatnie. Choć moje myśli zaczynają irytować mnie na tyle, że mam ochotę wyżyć się na tobie. Powstrzymuję się jednak. Chcę poddać się tej chwili, kiedy mogę wziąć cię w objęcia, chwili, podczas której należysz tylko do mnie.

            Jesteś mój, Tetsuya.

            Zaciskam dłoń na twoich jądrach. Krzyczysz cicho, odrywając usta od moich i patrząc szeroko otwartymi oczami w sufit. Zabolało cię? Wybacz. Wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę.

            Ukrywam twarz w zagłębieniu twojej szyi i zamykam oczy. Twój członek jest już na skraju wytrzymania.

            Podnoszę się lekko, zmuszając się do przybrania pozycji ,,na pieska’’. Robisz to bez żadnych sprzeciwów, jesteś posłuszny, bo wiesz, że jeśli się nie zgodzisz, jeśli się zbuntujesz, to źle się to dla ciebie skończy.

            Ukrywasz twarz w poduszce, kiedy siadam za tobą i przesuwam językiem po twoim niewielkim otworze, który zdaje się pulsować. Wsuwam w niego język, a ty zaciskasz ścianki odbytu.

-         Nie rób tego - mruczę.- Rozluźnij się.

Czekam jeszcze chwilę, dopóki się nie uspokajasz. Już się rozluźniłeś, znów więc

wsuwam w ciebie język i poruszam nim delikatnie. Nie cierpisz tego, jesteś wtedy tak bardzo zawstydzony, ledwie możesz oddychać.

To mój mały sposób na znęcanie się nad tobą.

W końcu wyciągam język, pozostawiając w tobie sporą ilość swojej śliny. Wsuwam palec

prawej dłoni w twój odbyt, robię to powoli, żebyś mógł się szybko przyzwyczaić. Poruszam nim powoli, póki nie stwierdzę, że mogę włożyć następny. I jeszcze jeden.

Po kilku minutach wyciągam wszystkie, jeszcze raz wsuwam język, by jeszcze bardziej

naślinić twoje wnętrze, klękam przed tobą i przysuwam swojego penisa do twojego odbytu.

Słyszę jak cicho jęczysz i sapiesz, twoja klatka unosi się szybko, jak po biegu, twarz jest

cała zarumieniona, a oczy błyszczą intensywnie. Zaciskasz ścianki odbytu.

-         Rozluźnij się, Tetsuya - rozkazuję.- Inaczej się nie zmieszczę.

Przełykasz ślinę, zaczynasz się trząść. Zaciskasz zęby, próbujesz powstrzymać łzy. Muszę

czekać pieprzoną minutę, aż w końcu uspokajasz się na tyle, bym mógł w ciebie wejść.

Nie lubię czekać. Przecież wiesz o tym.

Wchodzę w ciebie dość brutalnie, słyszę twój nagły krzyk, czuję, jakbyś zgniatał mnie

tam w środku. Klepię cię w pośladek, trochę wkurzony.

-         Uspokój się - mówię.

Wiem, że się starasz. Wiem, że to dla ciebie ciężkie. Ale dajesz sobie radę, jak zawsze. Uspokajasz się na tyle, bym mógł zacząć się w tobie poruszać. W środku jesteś wilgotny,

śliski i ciasny, takiego cię uwielbiam.

Poruszam się w tobie nie tak szybko jakbym chciał, ale i nie na tyle wolno, bym miał na

to narzekać. Jesteś spokojny, znosisz każdy mój ruch.

I nagle robisz coś, czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewał.

Chwytasz swojego penisa i zaczynasz się masturbować.

Tetsuya...czy to zaczęło sprawiać ci przyjemność?

A ja tego nie zauważyłem?

Do tej pory jedyne, co dostrzegałem, to twoją niechęć do uprawiania ze mną seksu. Z

początku uciekałeś, płakałeś, błagałeś, bym tego nie robił. Potem po prostu się poddawałeś, leżąc jak trup. To nie trwało długo, bo powiedziałem ci, że mnie to nie zadowala. Zacząłeś się starać.

Czy teraz zależy ci na tym?

Niee...nie sądzę. Z pewnością zwyczajnie chcesz to szybko skończyć, a ból, jaki sprawia

ci nie spuszczanie się już od jakiegoś czasu, zaczyna być nieznośny.

Zaczynasz dochodzić. Czuję to, bo twoje wnętrze pulsuje coraz mocniej i mocniej, co

jakiś czas zaciskają się ścianki twojego odbytu. Ja również jestem na skraju wytrzymania.

W końcu tryskasz na moją pościel, ja dochodzę zaraz po tobie, wypełniając cię swoją

spermą. Teraz jesteś tak ciasny, że niemalże nie mogę w ogóle się poruszyć. Boli cię to, wiem o tym, ale mimo to nie mówisz ani słowa. Wychodzę z ciebie, a ty opadasz bezwładnie na łóżko, dysząc ciężko.

Oboje jesteśmy spełnieni. Kładę się obok ciebie i znów cię obejmuję. Przesuwam dłonią

po twoich włosach i uśmiecham się delikatnie. Odwracasz głowę w moją stronę. Widzę, że przestałeś płakać. Patrzysz teraz na mnie tymi swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami.

-         Akashi-kun...-szepczesz cicho, przymykając powieki.

-         O co chodzi?

-         Proszę...- mruczysz sennie.- Zaczekaj...aż się obudzę.

Pierwszy raz słyszę takie słowa z twoich ust. Kiedy zasypiasz, znów uśmiecham się sam

do siebie, niemalże zwycięsko.

Poczekam, Tetsuya.


End file.
